Questions From the Heart
by Kiyoshi Dot
Summary: A letter from Usagi's heart. Remembering the times she and Mamoru shared, and wondering if they still exist. I am confident that you will like this.


Title: I Wonder...  
Rating: PG  
Author: Kiyoshi (Moon Goddess)  
Email: PeachsnCreme@Juno.com  
  
Normal Disclaimers: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon are © Naoko Takeuchi,   
Bandai, Kodansha, Toei Animation, etc.   
  
A note from Author: Hello eveybody!!! I can't tell you all how happy  
I am that you have come to read my fanfic!! I really hope you like   
it!!! Tell me what you think of it ok!?!?  
  
Just before you continue, I'd just like to say thank-you to Redrose   
and Patricia Dawson for inspiring me to write romance fanfics in the   
first place. To my friend & editor Redrose -- you are   
great. I can't express my gratitude to you for having such patientce  
with me, and for fixing up my work. You are such an excellent author  
so please keep writing!! You've got the talent!!!  
And most importantly, to my Lord and Saviour Jesus Christ, for giving   
me the ability to write in the first place. Thank-you all SOOO much!!!  
  
"A part of you has grown in me.  
And so you see, it's you and me  
together forever and never apart,  
meybe in distance, but never in  
heart."  
~~Unknown  
  
  
  
I WONDER...  
  
Questions from the Heart  
  
  
Are you thinking of me...   
the way I'm thinking ok you?  
Do you miss me? Does your heart ache   
to be with me like my heart aches to be with   
you?  
I wonder...  
Do you think of me every second of  
the day and every moment of the night? I know  
I do... So much that it hurts.  
What do you dream about? Is it of us?  
Is it of the warm spring days we uses to share  
together? Is it of the fun times we used to   
have?  
Are we smiling? Are we laughing and   
running happily through the trees? Am I giggling,  
my heart beating wildly at the chase? I always  
loved it when you chased me. I may have pretened  
that I didn't want you to catch me but... I was   
always so happy when you did. I'm glad you were   
a fast runner.  
Have you caught me yet? Are you holding  
me in your arms like you used to? Are your lips  
pressed close to mine? Are you whispering in my  
ear, your warm breath tickling my skin?  
Is that what you are dreaming about... Us?  
I know I am.  
I'm dreaming of us laying by the shimmering  
blue lake, by our secret spot we always shared   
together.  
I am laying in your arms the way I used to   
on warm summer nights.  
Your hands are holding me close against  
you and my head is resting in the crook of your   
neck.  
You gently play with my golden hair and   
I am smiling contently.  
I don't know if I ever told you this but...  
I always loved it when you ran your long gentle   
fingers through my hair. Just another one of your  
gestures that made me feel so special.  
I look up into your midnight blue eyes the  
ways I always used to; pure love shinning back at   
me.   
Your hand reaches up to lightly stroke my   
cheek and your face dips down very close to mine.  
Our noses are touching and your lips tenderly   
brush over mine.  
I always loved it when you did that. You were   
always so gentle with me, pateintly and kindly coaxing   
me out of my fears.  
You would softly kiss the curve of my neck,  
causing little butterflys to stir within my stomach;   
but I liked it anyway.  
Then you would hold my hand to your mouth and   
lightly kiss each finger tip, telling me how special   
I was and how much you loved me.  
I'd cuddle closer to you, emjoying the warmth  
that radiated from your body and into mine; into my   
heart.  
We would gaze into the black sky, wishing upon  
the brightest and most unique star.  
Mamo-chan...what did you ever wush for?  
I know they say that if you tell a person your  
wish, it might not come true.  
But you know how I can never keep a secret   
from you.  
When we'd lay there together close in eachothers  
arms, I wished for our love to last forever.  
I wished for happy moments like these to happen  
every night... every day...  
I wished for peace, I wished that we would always   
be together and never apart.  
Were these silly wishes? Were they selfish?  
Will you tell me what you wished for? Did you   
wish about our love too?  
I wonder Mamo-chan... What are you wishing for now?  
I wonder...   
On cold and lonely nights such as these, do you   
think of me?  
Do you think of our love and send me silent messages   
of reassurence? Do you caress me and hold me with soft   
touches? Do you whisper in my ear silent words of love?  
Are you the wind that brushes across my face and   
curls around me confortantly? Are you the sun that shines   
upon me, lifting my spirits and causing me to smile?  
I wonder... As I lay awake at night, staring up at   
the moon and stars, is it you that touches the sky? Is it   
you that makes a shooting star streak across the dark   
vastness, sending a kiss to my heart?  
I wonder...  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, what did you think? I sure hoped you liked it. I am  
not to sure if that was more of a poem or not.. I thought  
of it one night in bed, and I really wanted to write this.  
  
It is more of a letter written by Usagi to Mamoru, but  
not written on paper, but on her heart. I guess you could  
say this is in the Sailor Stars Season when she is all   
alone...  
  
But I have written a "sequel" or a "reply" so please be   
sure to check that one out OK?   
  
Thank-you soooo much!!!! And please email me and tell me   
what you thought!! PeachsnCreme@Juno.com  
  
~Kiyoshi (Moon Goddess)  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  



End file.
